This Heart
by xXLunaticLovegoodXx
Summary: Jade, her brother Jeremy and their father move to Japan because of her father's job, what will happen when she meets the Soumas, and finds out about the curse? R&R, sorry not really good at summaries, this is my first fanfic!  Rated K  maybe T.


Yeah so um.. this is my first fanfic *YAY* lol. I'll try to upload frequently and remember R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just the characters I made up(Obviously :P)**

Sorry the chapter's so short!

_**:Good-bye:**_

"...So that concludes with our final chapter of WWII. Remember to study for the test on monday... blah blah..blah blah blah blah..." _It seems to go on for forever Gosh! why won't the teacher shut up already?, I mean, every one knows about the test and it's not like I will be here anyway to take it, I __**am**__ moving away, half way around the world to a place I don't know anything about nor like very much...it's so far away. Ugh! I don't wanna leave Seattle, or my friends, my school, my __**home**__. _

_"_Ms. Rogers?" called out the teacher.

"Ms. Rogers?, the bell already rang, you can leave you know?" The teacher said to Jade in a teasing manner. Jade snapped out from her thoughts, looking at the teacher surprised and a little confused until she took a look at her watch. "Oh Gosh I totally spaced out!, sorry Mr. Barnes I didn't notice, thanks for telling me" She said as she quikly picked up her bag slightly blushing by the akward moment. "Hey, Jade" Mr. Barnes called out, "Yeah?" Jade asked looking at her teacher almost out at the hallway. "I wish you the best of luck over at Japan, to you and your family, take care" her middled aged, but not-so-bad-looking teacher said to her with a warm smile on his face. "Thanks, that means a lot" Jade said smiling back at her teacher waving as she left the room.

_"I'll miss that teacher, he's always so nice and stuff" _Jade said under her breath and let out a sigh as she left the building. Stoping at the school fountain which was pretty old yet nicely kept, she stood there looking at the big old brick building she was about to leave behind, reminiscing all those good memories she had made with her friends. She let a single tear run down her face knowing how much she would miss that jungle she loved and was proud to call her school. "Hey Jade" She heard a scratchy male voice calling her along with a girl's voice. Jade turned to see it was her two best friends, she'd known them since grade school. They literally threw themselves over her giving her the tightest yet warmest bear hug she could've ever imagined. "Aww you guys you're going to make me cry" Jade said holding back tears, knowing it was the last time she might get to spend with her best friends. Letting go of her they looked at her, she hadn't noticed they had a little good bye present. A scrapbook off pictures of them since gradeschool, from the silly ones to the ones of their graduations and serious stuff. She couldn't help it and let out a rather odd sound like a hiccup and started bawling her eyes out hugging both of her friends tightly "I'll miss you guys so freaking much!" she said in between breaths, "We'll miss you too Jade, but we can still talk over the phone and keep in touch you know, there's internet and snail mail, that way we won't lose touch with each other.'' Her friend Maggie said letting a few tears drop. "Yeah and we want to know everything 'bout when you get there, like what your house looks like and if you make new friends there, and even when you find a _boyfriend_" He said half serious half joking.

"Oh Mike... don't be such a weirdo" She said poking his side giggling, he smiled warmly at her. "Well um.. we um..." "Gotta go" Their sentence was cut short by Jade who looked a little dissapointed with how fast that moment passed. "Yeah..." Mike said rubbing the back of his head looking kinda sad "My mom doesn't want me to be late today, she has a date and I have to babysit my li'l sis" He said with and_ I'm sorry_ in his voice. "That's ok, don't worry 'bout it" she said with a reassuring smile. "Jade" called out Maggie with the saddest look Jade could've ever seen her have. "Oh Maggie please don't cry." Jade said, her voice cracking "I'm sorry, didn't want to cry but..." she was cut short by Jade giving her a hug while she cried, even though it wasn't that long it was comforting, even though it would be the last time she would hug her best friends. A few minutes later they had already left.


End file.
